


A State of Grace

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Tori's Charity Commissions [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Newt Scamander, Rimming, just making sure all my bases are covered, no one actually gets fucked before they turn 18, this is absolute trash and I hope you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After the Scamander family falls on hard times, Graves tries to do everything he can to help support his old friend and his younger brother. He gets quite a bit more than he bargains for.





	A State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostannette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/gifts).



> This was actually a commission for the lovely [Theresa](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com) who generously donated to [Planned Parenthood](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/) in exchange for this trash. If you'd like to learn more about charity commissions, please check out [this post](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer) on my tumblr.
> 
> I'd also like to say a quick disclaimer: This relationship has the potential to be super toxic. There's a massive age gap between Newt and Percy, Newt is in a very vulnerable situation, and their initial meeting has a quite unhealthy power dynamic. Please take this as a reminder that, in real life, you deserve happy, healthy relationships built on mutual respect, trust, and communication. Also, if you're over the age of consent, don't fuck anyone who isn't legally able to consent.
> 
> Cool?
> 
> Cool.

The whole thing had just started as a favour to an old friend. Theseus had called Graves up and simply asked for a physical for his brother.

They'd both been moving around a lot, and with Theseus being deployed soon, things were probably only going to get more chaotic. They'd moved up his deployment by several months, and now he was in a rush to get his brother prepared for university.

Graves never met Newton before. He knew he was several years younger than Theseus, that he was an Omega, and that he could be quite shy around strangers. What Theseus hadn't told him was that Newt had a sweet face and an Omega smell that wafted through the air the moment Graves walked into the room.

He’d been wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown that cut off barely above his knees and clung to his thin frame like it was somehow entirely too massive for him.

Despite the distraction of the young Omega’s body and scent, Graves knew he had a job to do. This was a favour to Theseus, and Newton was his patient for the time being. Nothing more, nothing less.

Graves looked at the clipboard his nurse had given him. “So, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander?”

The Omega looked at him with wide, blue eyes, making eye contact for only a moment before looking away. “That’s me. Most of my friends just call me Newt, though,” he explained in a quiet voice. “The whole thing’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“Newt, then.” Graves sat at his desk and got a look at him. “Have you had any health concerns that you’d like to discuss?”

He looked up and thought for a moment before returning his eyes almost (but not quite) to Graves’. “Nothing I can think of. I’ve been taking my suppressants, eating, that sort of thing.”

Graves looked over Newt’s lithe figure, to where his collarbones stuck out from his chest. He wasn’t quite sure Newt had been eating as much as he said, but he took his word for it. “Alright, then. Let’s just get the checkup over with and I’ll give you as clean a bill of health as I can.” He gestured to the other side of the room. “If you could just step on that scale for me.”

Newt hopped off the exam table and turned away from Graves to get onto the scale.

Graves’ eyes scanned his figure. Definitely looking for signs of being underweight, and certainly not to get an eyeful of Newt’s pert ass. His interests were solely professional.

He walked towards the scale to check the display. Newt weighed 128.5 pounds. A bit on the lighter side, but nothing he’d worry about, for a boy his size.

As Graves jotted down the weight, Newt spoke up. “You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Graves grabbed the height rod and placed it on top of Newt’s head. “Five foot ten, not bad for a male Omega.”

“I could tell, you know. When you walked in. You smell like cloves. I thought most doctors were Betas.”

“Some are Betas, some are Alphas, some are Omegas. If you’re willing to work hard, you can be a doctor.” He gestured to the floor. “Stand over there, I’m going to check you for scoliosis.”

“But wouldn’t you get distracted?” He stood stock straight. “If you had to service an unsuppressed Omega or something like that.”

Graves put his hands on either side of Newt’s chest and felt along his back, feeling every vertebrae with a firm, professional grip. “I’m a doctor first, Newt. I have to have some self control.” When none felt out of place, he instructed Newt to bend over. “Besides, an Alpha only loses themself when a nearby Omega is in heat, not just unsuppressed.”

(Though, even suppressed, Newt’s aroma was heady and intoxicating. And in this position, his ass was right against Graves’ cock. Not that he was paying attention to this, of course.)

“I know, but what if something like that were to happen? If a patient went into heat while you were seeing them.” Newt paused for a moment. “Sorry if I’m bothering you, by the way. You’re welcome to tell me to shut up. Most people don’t like it when I ask too many questions.”

“Well, first of all, your back looks good, so you can stand up again.” Graves checked off the sheet that Newt tested negative for scoliosis. “And to answer your question, we’d probably call in a different doctor if that were the case.” He chuckled. “I’m an Alpha, sure, but I’m a professional first and foremost. If I just went around jumping on top of every patient who presented themself to me, I’d have my license taken away in a heartbeat. And it’s just embarrassing, anyway, having all those instincts act up. I’m a doctor, not a wild animal.” He pointed to the exam table. “Sit there for me? I need to listen to your heart.”

“What if I went into heat right now?” Newt persisted as Graves put the earpiece of his stethoscope into his ears. “What would you do then?”

“I’d like to say I’d be able to keep up my mental faculties enough to escort myself out. Like I said, I’d hate to lose my licence for succumbing to my baser instincts.” He pressed the chestpiece of the instrument against Newt’s heart and listened. No irregularities, that was good, though it was a bit fast. “Besides, you said you were on suppressants. There’s no reason I can’t be trusted with you.” He moved to the centre of Newt’s chest. “Breathe for me.”

Newt did as Graves said, producing a loud, clear breath before saying “But what if I wanted you to? Mate me, I mean.”

Mating Newt. The idea shouldn’t have filled his head with filthy images, shouldn’t have ignited sparks beneath his skin as he inhaled Newt’s scent. And yet all he could think of was running his hands through those ginger locks and fucking into that tight heat. How Newt would mewl and whimper as he took Graves’ cock, how both their scents would mingle and fill the room and Graves leaned forward and--

“Please stop talking about this.”

Newt smiled like the cat who caught the canary. “What? You were fine with it until I mentioned that I wanted you to mate me.”

Graves put a hand on his shoulder. “Newt, you’re my patient right now. And according to your files, you’re not even eighteen yet. You’re only interested in me because I’m an older man, and I’m an Alpha. Besides, for all you know I could be married.” He moved the stethoscope chestpiece to Newt’s back.

“You’re not married. You don’t have a ring.” He took a deep breath. “And you’re not mated either. I would’ve smelled it on you.” Graves moved the stethoscope, and Newt took a breath. “I’m only a week out from turning eighteen. No one would blame you.”

Graves grabbed Newt’s face. Normally, it was a show of dominance that he was above, but the young Omega’s words seemed to stir something in him. “Listen here, I’m not mating a minor. I’m not mating one of my own patients, and I’m sure as Hell not doing it right here. This is a favour I’m doing for your brother so you can get into college, and I won’t have it be turning into anything more.”

“You never said you didn’t want to mate me.”

Graves groaned and signed a paper on his clipboard. He passed it to the Omega. “Here. You’re a perfectly healthy weight, there’s nothing wrong with your heart or lungs, and you don’t have any outstanding medical conditions. As far as I can tell, there’s no reason you shouldn’t do fine in University.”

Newt closed his hand around the slip of paper, never breaking eye contact with Graves. “Thank you.”

**•••**

It wasn’t until Graves was back in his car that he let his thoughts drift back to Newt.

As infuriating as the Omega was, he was right about one thing: Graves wanted to mate him, to claim him as his own. Had anyone ever asked him, he would have denied it on the spot. No one could ever know that Graves desired a minor, and his best friend’s brother at that.

But here, in the safety of his own car, he could allow himself some indulgence. His shift was over and no one should be bothering him unless there was an emergency at the hospital.

He brushed a hand over his clothed crotch, letting out a quiet hiss as he brushed his cock. Ever since he’d denied himself Newt, he hadn’t been able to rid himself of thoughts of the young man’s sweet face and filthy mouth.

He unbuttoned his pants and started to tease himself through his underwear.

Graves knew he’d start with that mouth. He’d fuck Newt’s face until he could barely speak. Maybe that would finally teach him some manners. Coming into his office, with such pathetic attempts at seduction.

(If not, what a pretty sight it would be, to see Newt Scamander on his knees, staring up at Percy like he was the only thing in the world. Despite himself, Percy knew the most he could do to the boy was caress his face and let him know what a good job he was doing.)

He was fully hard now, done with the teasing. Graves fisted his cock, squeezing just below the head.

(In the fantasy, he’d finally had enough of Newt’s mouth and had finally decided to finish himself onto the Omega’s face, his knot swelling up as he painted that sweet boy with his seed. Though, Graves was nothing if not a dutiful lover, even when he was frustrated. He licked the younger man clean, imagining him tasting as sweet as he smelled, before moving down to his ass.

He’d been trying to look away from it in the office, of course, but now he was in his own head and could get away with such things. He knew it was pert and quite lovely, and if the way Newt walked was any indication, he was quite proud of it.

He’d caress Newt’s body and undress him slowly. Newt might have talked a big game back at the office, but Graves was quite sure the boy was a virgin. Regardless, he still deserved the best. Graves wouldn’t even touch the Omega’s boxers until his slick was running down his thighs. Then, he’d shuck them off all at once, lick a stripe up the other man’s leg and up over his asshole. He’d ignore it, at first, nipping his cheeks and lapping at the top of his crack until Newt was positively begging for it.

Then, he’d work that tight hole with his lips and tongue, licking up the Omega’s sweet-smelling slick. He’d lay back and let Newt sit on his face, all that fluid dribbling down his chin, his sweet scent joining the gasps and mewls that filled the air--)

“Fuck.”

Graves had hardly noticed how close he was getting. In a quite-impressive display of reflexes for someone who was about to orgasm, he cupped the head of his cock as it started to swell and release his seed.

Spent and panting, Graves picked up his phone with his clean hand, checking to see if he was needed at work. There were four texts from Theseus on the homescreen.

_They moved my deployment up again._  
_I’m leaving in two weeks_  
_Can you watch Newt for the summer?_  
_I’d hate to burden you like this, but I don’t have any other_ choice

Graves sighed and texted Theseus, telling him that he’d watch Newt. He hit his head against his steering wheel as he tucked his cock back into his clothes.

He’d just maturbated to his underage patient who also happened to be his best friend’s brother. And now, the object of his fantasy was going to be living with him.

What the Hell was he getting himself into?

He took a deep breath and straightened. What he did was wrong and disgusting, he knew that. There was no way he could take back what happened. The best thing he could do now was take care of Newt while he was under his roof. He was going to be Graves’ ward, at least until University. A line had to be drawn.

No more fantasising about Newt, no more thinking of Newt in a sexual manner whatsoever. He was Graves’ housemate, nothing more. It should be fine, as long as Newt didn’t go into heat. Graves had some self-control, and he could probably convince himself to see the boy as more of a younger brother than a potential fuck. Their conversation in the office had been so sexually charged. Perhaps this wasn’t the best impression of Theseus Scamander’s sweet younger brother.

This was just a mistake. One he could learn from and never repeat again.

•••

Both Percy and Newt had gone to see Theseus off at the airport. It was strange, seeing his best friend since elementary school in full uniform as he left for lands unknown.

They’d both stared at him until he disappeared into the crowd of people, and then for a few minutes after that. Graves was the first one to look away, as he looked over towards Newt.

The young man was crying, yet he still stood there, unblinking, as if he hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down his face.

Graves hated letting his baser instincts take over, but there was something that just sat poorly with him about just staring at him.

_Comfort him_ , the Alpha part of his brain whispered, and Graves complied.

He wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders and gently rubbed his back, muttering sweet nothings into his ear like that would somehow make everything alright.

But Newt just leaned into Graves’ embrace, seemingly thankful just to be acknowledged.

“He’ll come back,” Graves promised. “It’s just a few months until he comes for shore leave. He’ll be home before you know it.”

It wasn’t a promise he could keep, but it seemed to still Newt’s tears, at least for a while.

Graves wasn’t exactly sure how he and Newt had ended up back in his car, but here they were. His keys were in the ignition and Newt was in the passenger seat. He’d stopped crying, but there was still a sort of… heaviness around him. Like the anxiety and dread he was feeling was somehow made tangible.

Feeling like he should break the silence, Graves leaned over and put a hand on Newt’s knee.

“You ever been to London before?”

Newt shook his head.

“Well, once you’re feeling up to it, we’ll do all the tourist shit the entire city has to offer. Buckingham Palace, changing of the guard, Big Ben, British Museum, double decker buses, anything that makes Americans shit themselves, we’ll do it.”

“But I’m not an American and I don’t want to shit myself.”

Graves laughed. “What I’m saying is, it’ll be stupid, but we’ll have a good laugh about the whole thing. And it’s not a bad way to get to know the city.”

Newt was silent for several minutes as Graves started the drive home. When he did finally speak, it was little more than a whisper.

“I’m sorry.”

Graves looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“Coming onto you during the physical. You were right. I was a minor, the situation was inappropriate. Just because I wanted you didn’t mean I had a right to talk to you that way.”

Graves shook his head. “You don’t have to apologise. I was the adult in that situation. It was my responsibility to make sure nothing happened to you, and nothing did.”

(He also knew that he could never accept something like this. Not after what he’d done in this very car.)

The younger man crossed his arms. “Well, I still made you uncomfortable, and I was still acting inappropriately. So I’m going to apologise to you because you deserve it.” He laid his head back and sighed. “You’re just… I’m not normally attracted to people. You’re… probably the only one I’ve ever felt anything that strong for and I… everything was going on and I felt like I had no say in any of it and I just… I don’t know… I wanted to feel like I had control over _something_ , you know?”

Graves pulled over and parked on the side of the road. He leaned over the centre console and pulled Newt into his arms. “It’s okay, you know. That you’re not usually interested in people. You’ve been through a lot. What you did wasn’t okay, but I’ll forgive you.”

He felt the Omega nod against his shoulder, tears starting to dampen his dress shirt. “Doctor Graves--”

“You can call me Percy.”

“Percy,” Newt repeated. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you for all this.”

He laughed and let the young man go. “Do well in school and be nice to your brother.”

Newt chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. “I.. think I can manage that.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way home.

Graves’ apartment was a modest, one-bedroom affair. That, of course, meant that he didn't really have an extra room for Newt. Luckily, he still had a futon from when he lived in a much smaller studio, so he'd have something to sleep on, at least. Percy had managed to dig up a light blanket and spare pillow. It wasn't much, but with heat wave season coming up, it would do.

Newt seemed to take to it fine, curling up on the mattress and passing out before Percy even had a chance to show him the rest of the apartment.

He couldn't blame him. The poor kid had a rough day.

Percy quickly found himself following suit, not even pausing to tuck himself under the covers before falling asleep.

•••

He’d awoken before Newt the next day, and had walked into the main room of his apartment to find the young Omega passed out on his futon.

Graves figured he should probably do something nice for the kid. Ever since his parents had died six months ago, his life seemed to take a turn for the chaotic. Theseus was a good man, and would probably work hard to keep his brother from everything he’d dealt with in the fallout, but it was clearly affecting Newt.

They may have started out on the wrong foot, but Percy was determined to give Newt a safe, stable environment, at least while under his roof. He threw a pan on the stove top and started to beat some eggs in a separate bowl. By the time he’d started cooking them, Newt walked up to him, his eyes still glazed over from sleep.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Graves asked.

Newt nodded. “Your futon’s nice.” He glanced around the kitchen. “Can I make some tea?”

“Yeah.” He pointed to the electric kettle on the counter. “You can go ahead and fill that up. The tea is in the cabinet on top of it. I only have English Breakfast for now, but I can run out to the store later if you prefer something else.”

“English Breakfast is fine.” He picked up the kettle and filled it up. “Would you like any?”

Graves scooped the eggs onto two plates: one for himself and one for Newt. “I’d love some, thank you.”

“Alright, then, I’ll pour you some once it’s ready.”

Graves put both plates on the table. When Newt didn’t sit down with him, Graves just gave him a glance and chuckled. “Come on, I made some for you, you know.”

Newt took a single tentative step over, then plopped down next to Graves. “Sorry, I’m… not really used to Alphas doing the cooking. It’s a bit weird, honestly.”

Graves found that odd. He’d never taken the Scamanders to be a particularly traditionalist family, but the general attitude was that every Omega was a housekeeping expert, constantly cooking and cleaning for their emotionally constipated Alpha. Graves, who had never appreciated how much of his life apparently seemed to be dictated by his reproductive abilities, always brushed it off as an outdated stereotype, but his supposed Newt was too young to understand that one didn’t live alone until the age of thirty-five and never learn to cook.

He shrugged. “I mean, I got up first. I have functioning limbs. No reason I shouldn’t cook, really. I’m not great at it, but I live alone. No one to impress, you know?”

Newt shook a hefty amount of pepper onto his eggs. “Well, since you cooked breakfast, I’ll take dinner.”

“I work long shifts, you really don’t have to--”

Newt held up a hand. “I’ll make something and freeze it, then. You should be able to come home to a nice dinner after a long day at work.” He stabbed an egg with his other hand. “When do you work?”

“Well, I’m always on call, but my shift in the OR officially starts at noon. I should be home around ten.”

Newt let out a low whistle. “That’s pretty late. Aren’t you, like, doing surgery?”

Graves shrugged. “I get by. Caffeinate me enough and I hardly feel fatigued.”

There was a silence until the kettle beeped, alerting both men that the water was finished boiling. Newt shot up and started towards the kettle before Graves even processed what was happening.

He didn’t blame the kid for being jumpy, though. It couldn’t have been easy, saying goodbye to the last remnants of his family before moving in with a complete stranger he’d tried and failed to seduce.

Regardless, Newt returned with two mugs of tea. He set one in front of Graves and placed the other on the table. He looked at Graves for a moment before getting back to his eggs.

He knew he should say something. They were eating together, it was only polite. And there was so much he didn’t know about Newt.

“So, you’re going to uni? Do you know what you’re gonna major in?”

“Yeah, I uh…” He pushed the eggs around his plate. “I’m going into zoology. Probably. I really like animals.”

“Do you have a favourite type of animal?” Graves asked. It was just about the only somewhat interesting thing that came to mind.

Newt chuckled and sat back in his chair. “God, I couldn’t even tell you. They’re all so interesting, you know? Like, crows visit their parents after they leave the nest. I learned that the other day.”

Graves raised an eyebrow. “Why would they do that?”

“They’re very intelligent creatures and very social. Like most social animals, they form bonds very easily, and they have a fantastic memory. So they come back and visit their families during the nesting season and make nests close to each other. And sometimes they just pop over for a day or two.” Newt blocked his mouth with a hand. “Sorry I… talk a lot. When I get excited about something. Let me know if you get annoyed.”

Graves let out a good natured laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I found it quite interesting. You don’t really think of birds as being very family oriented.”

Newt finished up his eggs. “Yeah, crows are incredibly social. Fantastic memories too. There’s this one story about a little girl who feeds crows outside her home, and they come back and bring her little shiny trinkets as a thank you.”

“Wow, that’s incredible. That they’d feel compelled to go out of their way to thank her. That little girl must be elated.”

Newt chuckled. “I guess. I mean, I certainly would be.” He locked eyes with Graves for a moment, then looked down at his empty plate. “Uh…. I could… I could put that in the dishwasher for you.”

He handed the plate to Newt. “Thank you.” Graves checked his watch. “It’s 3 hours before I have to go to work. Anything special you want to do in that time?”

Newt paused as he started loading up the dishwasher. “I mean, we could watch a movie…”

Percy chuckled. “That works. Anything specific? If it’s not on Netflix, I can rent it from Amazon.”

“Oh, you’re gonna let me pick…” He was silent for a while.

Graves just smiled at him. “Come on, anything.”

“Okay.” Newt’s face suddenly turned bright red. “I’ll tell you, but you can’t make fun of me, alright?”

“I’d never make fun of you. What is it?”

And suddenly, Newt was completely avoiding Percy’s face. He’d never been particularly great at eye contact, but now his eyes were glued firmly to the floor. “The Aristocats…”

Graves smiled. “I can do that. It’s on Netflix. It’s not my favourite Disney movie, but it’s certainly worth another watch.”

Newt stared at him blankly for a moment. “You… watch Disney movies?”

Graves shrugged. “Yeah, I was nine when Beauty and the Beast came out.” He smiled. “You think I don’t have a soft spot for it?”

The young Omega ran his fingers through his hair, and his scent briefly filled the room. It reminded Graves of the candy shops he’d frequented as a child, pleasantly sweet and all-consuming. At least he was growing more comfortable in Percival’s presence.

“But you’re… yanno… an adult. With, like, a job.”

“Growing up doesn’t have to mean getting rid of the things you used to love, it just means being able to pay for them yourself.” He grabbed his tea and sat down on the couch. “I’ll see if I can find it, alright?”

“Yeah, that… I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

By the time Graves had located the film on his Roku, Newt had taken a seat next to him, both his scent and the scent of the tea filling the room. Cursing his instincts, he resisted the urge to lay a hand on the Omega’s thigh. He was normally able to suppress his urges without issue, but Newt was unmated and he smelled so sweet.

Graves found himself leaning closer to him, before realising what he was doing.

As the movie went on, however, it appeared Newt didn't quite have the same reservations that Percy did. He'd just about demanded Graves’ attention, doing everything from attempting to get on his lap to nuzzling his neck.

It made sense, though, that Newt would do something like this. He was a young Omega, whose only Alpha had gone away. It would make sense, then, that Newt would instinctually need someone to replace him.

He most certainly wasn't coming onto Graves, so he allowed the cuddling. Even though he knew he would be reeking of Omega at work today.

Oh well, his coworkers liked to joke that he needed to get laid. Let them think what they will.

By the time the credits were rolling, Newt was resting his head on Percy’s shoulder with his nose right at the crook of his neck. Whether he was even paying attention anymore, Graves wasn't sure.

“Movie’s over. Anything else you wanna do?” he asked.

Newt nuzzled more into Graves’ neck. “Put on whatever you want, I'm not picky.”

Graves turned on some early morning news programme, though neither of them seemed to be paying attention. Newt’s head was buried in Percy’s neck, enjoying his scent. He knew he should probably push Newt away, knowing that this was probably inappropriate, but…

It had been so long since he’d had any sort of companionship like this. And Newt was so, so lovely…

They were sitting together for another hour like that, breathing in each other’s scent and enjoying the contact and company, before Percy realised he had to leave. Partially for work and partially because he’d just spent the entire morning cuddling with Thesus’ brother.

(Theseus’ cute, Omega brother who smelled really nice and had really pretty eyes and---)

Percy gripped the steering wheel tighter as those thoughts started running through his head. He could admit Newt was attractive, and whoever would marry or mate him would be very lucky, but it couldn’t be Graves. Newt was so young, and Theseus had wanted Percy to take care of his brother, not rut into him like some wild fucking animal.

But, he supposed, Theseus was gone for now. And if Newt wasn’t his brother, didn’t live with him, was just some kid he’d met at a bar would he still feel guilty about the age difference? And it’s not like he just wanted Newt for sex either. He was great to look at, sure, but behind his shyness lurked something strange and fascinating. And there was a part of him that wanted to nurture this… this feistiness he’d seen in the young Omega.

He’d never liked the subservience society seemed to push on Omegas. Percy liked having a partner who felt comfortable talking back to him and letting him know when he’d made a mistake and how to fix it. It was a partnership, not just an Alpha telling their Omega to jump and the Omega asking “how high?”.

But would Newt be able to see it this way? Would he be comfortable approaching Graves if he pushed boundaries too far? That’s what worried him.

Percy pulled into the parking lot, hoping a nice, long shift in the OR would be enough to put this whole thing behind him.

**•••**

It wasn’t, of course. Even though he’d changed clothes, his skin had still soaked in Newt’s Omega scent. Every so often he’d brush a hand through his hair between surgeries or even just move his hand, and the smell of Omega would waft through the air briefly. Not enough to be overpowering, just enough to be maddening. He had a very important job to do, arousal wasn’t exactly something that made it easier.

But he’d made it through with limited mistakes, and soon Percy was on his way home.

As soon as he entered the door, however, something felt … odd. Not in a bad way by any means, just unusual. Perhaps he was just nervous to be coming home to someone for the first time in so long?

No, that wasn’t it. For one reason or another, his nerves were buzzing beneath his skin, sending the hairs on his arms on end. This wasn’t just a little bit of anxiety, something was alighting his Alpha instincts.

Once he opened the door, it wasn’t difficult to figure out exactly what was causing it.

Omega smell hung heavy in the air like a haze, setting Percy’s reflexes on fire. He tried his best to keep his mind, though, as he walked through his apartment, trying to find Newt. He was probably in heat, which meant that the presence of an Alpha would probably help things go a bit smoother.

Newt wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, which Percy found a bit odd, but he had left Newt alone for several hours. It was only natural for him to want to explore the apartment a bit.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, though, his suspicions were quickly proven wrong.

He scent that greeted Graves wasn’t that of an Omega in heat, just the very strong scent of Newt. And it didn’t take long to figure out exactly why.

The young Omega was face down on Percival’s bed, his ass in the air. He had three fingers in his ass and was eagerly thrusting them in and out of his stretched hole.

Percy blanched. He hadn't meant to walk in on this. Stunned, he just stared for a moment before muttering “I… uh, I'll leave you to that…”

Newt looked up and met eyes with him. His sweet face was flushed, but his eyes were still bright and attentive. “No.” He groaned as he hit his own prostate, the new cum leaking from his cock filling the air with his scent. “You want me--” He let out another whine. “--don't you?”

Percy couldn't deny that. He also couldn't deny that his cock had taken quite the interest in the whole predicament.

It was like something out of one of his fantasies. And, after all, Newt clearly was consenting to this. They were both adults. Right now, he wasn't too preoccupied with standards of morality, not with his hardening cock and the sweet smell of Omega dulling his mind.

He walked over to the bed and sat behind Newt. Percy laid a firm hand on the man’s shoulder, testing the water. When Newt didn't cringe or pull away, Percy leaned over and whispered in his ear. “If you don't want this, let me know.”

Newt groaned and ground his ass against Percy’s crotch. “Did you think this wasn't what I was thinking about?”

The thought had certainly occurred to him, but he'd considered it wishful thinking.

Graves ran his hand slowly along Newt’s spine, appreciating every dip and curve of his lithe body. “Now,” he whispered, “if you want me to do this properly, you're going to need to get on your back.”

Newt flipped over so fast he nearly smacked Percy in the face with his foot.

Graves just chuckled and ran a hand down Newt’s cheek. “God, look at you. I still can’t believe you want me.”

Newt leaned forward and laid a kiss on Graves’ mouth. It was hungry, greedy, the opposite of the sweet, slow kisses he’d given Newt in his fantasies. It was nice, though, and he figured there would be time for those.

“You better believe it. I’ve never wanted anyone like this before.” He tugged on Percy’s belt loops. “Care to show me what you’ve been thinking of?”

Graves shucked his shirt off and straddled Newt’s hips. “I know you’re probably already prepared, but I’ve really wanted to do it myself.”

Newt laughed. “Such a tentative lover.” He threw his head back, baring his throat. “I’m all yours.”

Percy leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Newt’s neck. “Do you mind marks?”

“Show them I'm yours.”

Percival smirked and sucked a light mark onto the side of his neck. “Now they’ll know.”

Newt tilted his neck to the side and smiled. “How about you make sure.”

Percy continued nipping and sucking at his skin, leaving a smattering of marks around his neck, varying in colour from dark purples to barely-there reds. Even Newt’s skin tasted of Omega now, and Percy was willing to eat him alive.

Once he was satisfied with the state of Newt’s neck, Percy ran his tongue down the base of his neck and over both collarbones before moving down to Newt’s nipples.

They'd already become hard because of exposure, and Percy gave one an exploratory lick.

It made Newt whimper.

Percy chuckled. “Oh, you like that, don't you?” He continued mouthing at the little nub.

Newt fisted his hand in Percy’s hair. “Fuck yes.”

Percy continued lapping at Newt’s nipple, eventually toying with the other using his free hand. Newt loved it, if his groans and the growing erection Percy felt against his thigh were any indication.

Eventually, Newt pushed Percy’s hand away from his chest. “If you keep that up, I'm gonna cum.” He was panting and his voice was barely a whisper.

Percy looked up. “You could, if you wanted to.”

Newt shook his head. “When I cum, I want it to be on your cock.”

Graves chuckled. “We still have a ways to go until then, but I suppose it can be done.” He backed up and took his weight off Newt’s lap, moving down so his face was level with Newt’s crotch. “Can you pull your legs up so I can look at that hole of yours?”

Newt did as Graves asked, trying his best to spread his cheeks.

Percy gently trailed a finger down Newt’s crack and over his hole.

“Like what you see?” Newt teased.

“You've worked yourself open so nicely for me. I bet you enjoyed every second of it, huh?”

“I liked it best when I imagined it was you doing it for me.”

“I hope you'll like it just as much when I'm actually doing it for you.” Percy pushed both of Newt’s cheeks apart. “But first, I’d like to do something else for you.” He gave Newt’s hole a tentative lick. The little hole fluttered a bit under the new attention, leaking a small amount of slick, which Percival gladly lapped up.

Newt let out a loud groan. “Do that again.”

Percy gladly did. He kept lapping at Newt’s hole, savouring each new trickle of slick that seeped out, almost always accompanied by a whimper from Newt.

Once Percy was satisfied, he withdrew and ruffled Newt’s hair. “How was that?”

“I wish you could never stop.”

He gently stroked Newt’s cheek. “Someday, I'll eat you out until you forget your own name, mark my words.” He moved his other hand down to Newt’s hole and circled around the wet pucker. “For now, how about I just fuck you?”

“I wouldn't complain about that.”

“Good.” Percy slid a single finger into his ass. “Let me know if anything feels wrong.” He pushed further inside, feeling around for that one spot he knew would drive Newt wild.

He knew he’d found it once the man beneath him let out a loud moan.

(They'd probably woken up the neighbours, but Percy figured there was no need to hide anymore.)

“You like that, babe?” He pushed his finger against the bundle of nerves again, feeling more slick start to run down his hand.

“Yes,” Newt groaned. “So good!”

Eventually, Percy had worked Newt open enough to fit three fingers in. He quickly rolled on a condom and lined up his cock at Newt’s ass.

He teased the rim with the tip of his cock. “Are you ready for me?”

Newt bucked his hips, attempting to grind his ass against his cock. “Always.”

Percy slipped the head of his cock into Newt’s dripping ass. After giving him a moment to adjust, he slid the rest of his cock in to the hilt.

Being inside Newt was wonderful. His body took Percy’s cock wonderfully, so tight and warm and fucking good.

The enjoyment seemed to be mutual too, as Newt seemed to let out a loud moan every time Graves thrust into him. Once he fell into a brutal rhythm that had Newt squirming with every thrust, he pressed his chest flush against Newt’s and pressed a kiss to his lips, swallowing every moan he let out.

When Newt finally broke it, flushed and panting, he muttered “I'm gonna cum”.

“Cum for me,” he muttered back, gently stroking Newt’s face.

He thrust into Newt one more time and the Omega’s cock coated both of their stomachs in thick white cum.

“Fuck, I'm not too far behind you. Do you want to take my knot?”

“Please.”

Percy thrust into Newt one final time and felt his knot tighten against the condom.

Newt threw his head back and groaned, waiting for Graves’ knot to cease as he filled him up.

Percy rested his head beside Newt’s and panted. “God, that was so good. You were so good.”

Newt flushed. “Uh, thanks. It was… really my first time. But I liked it. A lot.”

Graves pressed a kiss to the young man’s forehead. “It's been a while since I've done this, so I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Why’s it been so long?”

Graves shrugged. “I'm not sure. Just got really into my work, I guess. It's a time consuming job, so I never really had time for dating or picking people up.”

“Shame.” Newt ran a hand down Percy’s cheek. “They miss out on such a fantastic lover.” He looked down at his cum-covered chest and chuckled. “Probably not the cleanest, though. Can I take a shower?”

Percy looked down at his own body and chuckled. “Only if I can join you.”

**•••**

Life with Newt started to have a comfortable rhythm to it. Percy would leave for work and come back, either to the young Omega curled up in his bed and leftovers in the refrigerator or him on the sofa watching some show on Netflix. Sometimes they'd fuck, sometimes they'd just cuddle, but it was always nice. Newt, despite his awkwardness, had a wonderful, playful energy to him. He’d wake Percy up with a blowjob one day and pancakes another. It felt like a part of him that had been missing all this time had finally clicked into place.

One night, after a rather vigorous round of sex, while they were both holding each other and basking in the afterglow, Percy felt the words spill out of his mouth.

“I don’t know if I want you to leave once the summer is over.”

Newt hummed. “I’m not sure I do either.”

Graves ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Newt leaned into the touch, like a cat being pet. “We should get married.”

In shock, Graves sobered immediately. “What?”

“If we get married, the school will let us live together, instead of having me be in a dorm.” He rolled over and nuzzled Percy’s neck. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? It’d be just like right now, except I’d be in school while you’re at work. I won’t always have time to cook for you, but you’d never have to come back to an empty house.”

“I think that’s a bit drastic. I’ll just sign you onto the apartment lease and talk to the school. I honestly think they’d just be thrilled not to have to house an extra student.”

Newt paused. “...Oh. Yeah. Your idea is probably better…” He gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek. “Can we still get married?”

Percy chuckled. “Get your bachelor’s first, and then we can talk. Besides, isn’t it traditional for me to ask your brother first?”

“Oh now you care about tradition. But when I wanted to cook for you yesterday you wanted to do that yourself.”

“Oh, come here, you.” Graves rolled the two of them over, so he was on top and peppered Newt’s face with kisses.

Yes, it would probably be wise to wait to get married, at least until Theseus’ tour of duty was over. But for now, he was going to enjoy the time he had with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As I mentioned above I do have a [tumblr](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/) where you can yell at me.
> 
> Also: if you said to yourself "Tori, that title sure sounds familiar. Where is it from?", it's a quote from [Peacemaker by Green Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmAA1C8tlv8). It's an absolute banger, in my humble opinion.


End file.
